


Punch With A Dash Of Chaos

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, Alcohol, Crying, Drinking, Drunken behavior, Hopscotch, M/M, Parties, Regrets, Ruined Carpets, Stupid Theo, Wolfsbane, like a lot of it, stupid liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Theo and Liam spike Lydia’s Halloween party punch just to see what will happen.Prompt – Spiking punch
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Punch With A Dash Of Chaos

In hindsight, spiking the punch wasn’t Liam and Theo’s finest moment in life. It all started with Lydia’s announcement that she was throwing a Halloween party for the whole town’s teenagers. The only down part was that there would be no alcohol allowed.

Mrs Martin wasn’t ready to have drunk weres ruin her house so she had set the alcohol ban in place, making them all promise to stay away from alcohol. So Liam and Theo thought it would be wise to add a little ‘extra’ ingredients to the punch that was set up.

It wasn’t even hard. Theo had asked to be in charge of drinks and by default Liam came with. They secretly got the ingredients from one of the other werewolf packs that had moved just outside of Beacon Hills and snuck it into the fake punch. Hayden’s job at Sinema had taught Liam how to mix alcohol known.

Then a little wolfsbane here and there and they were guaranteed to have a drunk pack on their hands. And drunk they became. Which wasn’t as bad as they thought it was going to be until Malia started taking off her clothes and they knew she was going to shift.

It took a well timed blanket throw and distraction to prevent people from seeing her. Yes everyone in beacon hill knew that the supernatural existed, but they didn’t need to know anymore than that.

“We need to stop the party.” Theo told Liam through the loud music thumping through the house.

“Yep.” Liam nodded as he watched Isaac sit in a corner with a box of tissues and a tub of ice cream. “I have an idea.”

Ten minutes later, there was flashing blue and red lights outside their house and Theo shouting for everybody to leave through the back door. Within five minutes the house was empty save for the pack – which Liam and Theo had to stop from trying to leave also.

“Okay. Now what?” Liam asked Theo as he wrapped up the blue and red fairy lights. The pack looked wasted enough for it to be funny but they knew that things were just getting started.

“First we get rid of the punch.” Theo said as he saw Lydia trying to reach for more. Theo ran over and pulled the spoon out of her hand.

“And what do you think you’re doing? What gave you the right to touch we when you are nothing but a lowly commoner.” She asked him, crossing her arms.

“Uh… Your highness, I saw someone spit into the drinks, so I am getting rid of them.” Theo improvised.

“Oh, okay. Make it quick then.” Lydia walked away, most likely going to terrorize someone else.

“Jackson, Ethan stop that!” Theo heard Liam shout. He went in to the living room and found the two trying to undress each other. “Okay, straight to the bedroom with the two of you. And don’t leave it.”

Liam – with Theo’s help – managed to get them off the couch and up the stairs. They picked the first bedroom that was empty and locked the two of them in it. That was also when they noticed Stiles standing on the railing of another rooms balcony.

“Stiles.” Theo barely managed to grab Stiles by the wrist before the boy went plummeting down on to the concrete below.

“What are you doing!?” Lydia’s voice shouted. She was at the ground floor staring up at them. “He was going to show his allegiance by dying for me.”

“It would be better if your highness didn’t kill her husband.” Theo shouted back before he and Liam pulled stiles back into the house. They locked all the windows and doors after that. They went down stairs to check on the rest of the pack. Theo dumped Stiles next to Scott who was sitting on a couch.

“Hey Scott. What are you doing?” Liam asked his alpha.

“Nothing.” Scott giggled and reached out to stroke Stiles’ hair. The latter batted Scott’s hands away, only succeeding in making his giggle some more.

“Is he… _giggling_?” Theo looked at Liam, shock evident in his tone and face.

“Scott’s always been easy to make happy.” Liam winced. Then he heard a yelp and some laughter. “Why did we think this was a good idea?”

“Don’t ask me.” Theo said as they head towards the direction of the sound. What they found, in the kitchen, was Derek sitting on the counter top cracking jokes while Malia tried to nip at his toes. He always kept them just out of her reach. Theo and Liam knew that she would kill them when she wasn’t drunk anymore

“You know, I always wondered how celebrities stayed so cool.” Derek was telling the coyote. “Then I realized it was because they had many fans.”

“Oh god. Derek are you telling dad jokes?” Liam cringed.

“They only become dad jokes when they become apparent.” Derek said, crossing his arms and smiling. Theo and Liam were both momentarily mesmerized by how gorgeous it looked before a t-shirt came flying in their direction. They turned and found Corey trying to take off his vest in his drunken state.

“Corey what are you doing?” Theo asked.

“I can’t turn invisible if I have my clothes on.” Corey said, finally managing to take off his vest.

“You can’t turn invisible at night.” Liam blurted.

“But I’ve done it before.” Corey argued, pausing in his undressing.

“Yes, but that was different. On Halloween, none of us can use our powers.” Theo added, seeing where Liam was going.

“But Malia shifted.”

“None of the chimeras can, though. Something to do with you not being proper supernatural creatures.” Liam said. Theo gave him a nod of approval.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.” Corey deflated but seemed mollified.

“Why don’t you find Mason and take him to bed.” Theo suggested and Liam realized that he hadn’t seen his best friend.

“Okay.” Corey nodded before pausing. “Should I also take Scott to bed? He looks kind of tired.”

“Scott?” Liam and Theo said as that same time before they turned around. The alpha was standing behind them, yawning but still looking happy.

“How long have you been there?” Theo asked his old friend.

“Since you came into the kitchen. He followed you.” Corey explained. He reached around the counter and pulled Mason to his feet.

“I think we were so busy with everyone else that we forgot to use our powers to just keep track of them.” Theo said.

“Did you know that the Beast of Gevaudan has six pages from the bestiary dedicated to it’s sightings alone?” Mason asked them. “There’s only one page that has actual information on it. But that was before we met the Dread Doctors.”

“Really I didn’t know that.” Theo said as he helped Corey get Mason out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Liam shook his head and sighed. He was about to say something to Derek, who kept telling Malia dad jokes, before he heard crying. Then he remembered Isaac.

Liam walked back into the living room to where he last saw Isaac, aware that Scott was following him. He sat down on the floor next to the crying werewolf. Scott sat down on his other side, placing Liam in between the two older males.

“Hey, Isaac. What’s wrong?” Liam asked gently, vaguely wondering if Isaac got brain freeze from the speed at which he was eating his ice cream.

“Nothing really.” Isaac sniffed. “I’m just happy to finally have a family. Living with dad was rough but now I know that I have people who care about me.”

“Oh that’s great.” Liam said, aware of the past that Isaac had. “But why are you crying?”

“I’m just happy I guess.” Isaac shrugged before placing another spoon full of ice cream in his mouth. “I heard you are supposed to eat ice cream when you cry. Dad never really let me have ice cream so I happy that I can have the whole tub to myself. Even though I don’t really like vanilla ice cream.”

“You can eat as much of this ice cream that you want.” Liam said. Scott started patting his head. “Maybe later tomorrow, I can take you to the shops and we can buy a flavour you like. That sound good?”

“That’s sound great. I want rocky road or birthday surprise.” Isaac smiled and Liam’s heart melted.

“Isaac, why don’t you go and eat your ice cream on the couch?” Liam suggested, earning a nod from the older boy. Then Liam turned to his alpha who was looking at him as if he were a puppy. “Scott, let’s go and check on Alec and Nolan.”

Scott stood up when Liam stood up and followed him to another part of the house. Liam wanted to cry when he saw what his friends were doing. They had opened a bottle of red wine – Liam didn’t want to know from were – and had used it as a marker to draw squares on the carpet.

The two of them were currently in an intense battle of hopscotch.

“Mason, Corey, Lydia and Stiles are dealt with.” Theo said as he entered the room, then he got a look at the floor and sighed. “We are dead aren’t we?”

“We were dead from the moment we spiked the punch.” Liam corrected him. Scott simply tilted his head in confusion, exactly like a puppy would.


End file.
